


This time

by evilisdaily



Series: The Year of Sanji [2]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilisdaily/pseuds/evilisdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nami takes a look at the new wanted posters and Sanji isn't allowed to see his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This time

 

 

 

It wasn't a shock or surprise to Sanji that all their bounties had gone up, he was ecstatic about finally having a photo even if 'it doesn't put you in your best light' as Nami had said but the unnerving thing was that she was refusing to show him the poster despite the fact everything was fine.  
“Sanji-kun” Nami started “Is there anything you're not telling us? Did something happen...” she trails of Namis mind seems to be in some state of confusion and the blonde couldn't understand why.

 

“Nami-swan why would I hide anything from you, what's wrong my dear” he asks, theres a small amount of concern to his voice by the time he asks what's wrong because really his loyalty wasn't something you questioned.  
Cezar seemed to slide up to Namis side at this point and his eyes bulged at the poster, even Cezar was shocked, what was wrong with his poster this time. He thought it was fine now. What could possibly be wrong.

 

“Well that's new” the scientist mutters “Even Joker was...”  
A glare is shot at him from Nami and he never finishes his sentence. Sanji attempts to move closer as much as he respected the navigator curiosity and certain amount of anxiety was bubbling. Shes too quick for him though and pulls it to her chest.

 

“We'll discuss this with the whole crew okay” she seemed firm in her decision though Sanji wasn't exactly pleased “Look don't worry about it Sanji-kun its just abit strange and well I think the whole crew should discuss this together” she begins to explain “I don't want you to obsess over this so please, for me, don't look at your poster okay” with the final words coming from her mouth Sanji is fit to burst.

 

“Hai Nami-swan, I shall do as you wish” is his response, though even she knew he wasn't happy with the situation she had to protect him this time. To be wanted Alive only, it would mess with his head and she knew he didn't remember much of his past anyway. With them in agreement she set fire to the piece of paper, watching it burn to ash gave some comfort.

  
_This time Sanji, I'll protect you_


End file.
